


Coming Home to you

by LadyAhiru



Series: Short Twitter Prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Half-Elf!Jaskier, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Romance, Soft Love, Tenderness, True Love, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: No matter how hard his day, when Lambert gets home to his bard all the worries of life are forgotten.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Short Twitter Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782889
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	Coming Home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/gifts).



> For Caro, who wanted some soft Lambert/Jaskier Fluff

* * *

Some days Lambert just not hated humanity, he hated the whole fucking Continent. Today was one of such days. He had taken a contract for a harpy for way less than it was worth because he was trying to be a better person. He mostly blamed the alderman’s daughter and her big puppy eyes as she cried while holding her little doll. As it turned out it was not just one harpy but a nest of five and he had barely made it out alive.

Actually he had passed out after killing the last one for, according to the new pocket watch that he had been gifted to at his last birthday he was unconscious for almost six hours, which meant he was now almost half a day late for dinner. His partner was going to fucking kill him. His silver sword had taken serious damage and was now in need of repair, probably costing more than the bounty’s worth and he had to fight with the alderman to even get the agreed-upon price.

On the way back through the swamp where he left his horse he lost a boot in the swamp water and when he mounted his steed he realized that his saddle was also in need of changing. Halfway through the journey back home the Witcher also managed to ride into a severe thunderstorm so by the time he finally made it to the small forest cottage he was drained, dirty, still bleeding, hungry and in the foulest mood ever.

He stabled the horse and sat down in the warm hay for a moment, pushing his hands through his wet hair and shaking himself a bit so he would not bring all the water back into the house. It was still weird to him, even after almost 3 years to have a second home besides Kaer Morhen. The Cottage was south of the Witchers Mountain, strategically picked so the Witchers had a place to call their own between travels and his partner had made sure the stable was big enough for more than two horses and that they had at least two decently sized guestrooms.

Not that they needed them. Vesemir rarely travelled that far and after Eskel and Geralt got their heads out their asses and gotten together they obviously shared a room. Somedays, actually most days, he was still fearing that all this was a dream and that he would wake up alone in a ditch somewhere. When he had first met his partner he had felt immediately drawn to him, but not knowing how to deal with it he had been his usual asshole self and teased the bard about almost anything.

Fueled with jealousy, believing the half-elf and Geralt a couple he had distanced himself almost all Winter until Jaskier had cornered him one day and set his head straight. He had not let the bard out of his sight ever since, still wondering how he ever got so lucky. It was late when he finally entered through the stable door, almost 4 am, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake Jaskier, believing that the bard must have gone to bed hours ago.

Instead, he found the bard next to an almost burned down candle in their living room, book in lap and softly snoring against the couch cushion. Smiling he walked over and pressed a soft kiss against his lover's forehead. “Lambert?”

Jaskiers voice was full of sleep as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly.

“Hey….I am home.”

“Hey…..are you bleeding?”

Worry made its way in Jaskiers eyes as he reached for his lover.

“I am okay little Lark, just a few scratches. I just had a shit day…..I’m just glad to be home.”

Jaskiers bright blue eyes filled with love and he smiled warmly, he loved it when Lambert called their little house their home. “Come on then my love, I´ll draw you a bath.”

Lambert knew that Jaskier must be tired but he had learned that the bard would not be happy until he had taken care of his Witcher so he let himself be lead in the bathroom and helped Jaskier fill the tub. “Can you….?” The bard made a hand gesture that reminded Lambert of Igni and smiling he warmed their water before he started to unbuckle his armour. Jaskiers dexterous fingers helped, already well versed in how to quickly undress his lover no matter what he was wearing.

The bards own clothing was discarded even quicker and he smiled as he climbed into the big tub with his Witcher. “I love you….”

“I love you too little Lark.”

Happily smiling Jaskier reached for the soft sponge and soap, a house warming gift from Yennefer and Triss, and started to clean his lover, very tenderly. “So….shit day, hm?”

“The shittiest. Now it’s better.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Before Lambert had met Jaskier he would have refused to talk about his feelings or voice his mind but over the years he had learned that he usually felt better after talking to Jaskier.

“Alderman did me dirty, had to haggle a lot and got the short stick with 5 harpies anyway. Broke my sword, lost a boot and need a new saddle.”

“Gods Lambert that IS a shitty day.”

Snorting Lambert nodded and pulled Jaskier closer onto his lap. They were both too tired for lovemaking but holding his bard close always made him feel better and he smiled as Jaskier started to wash his hair.

“I made Duck Roast. I can reheat it for you? Or make a sandwich if you….what am I saying, of course, you are hungry…”

“Jaskier…you don’t have to….I can make my own…”

“I know my love but I like doing that. Taking care of you in any way I can.”

He finished washing Lambert's hair and after giving himself a quick scrub they left the tub, only dressing in silk robes that Ciri had gotten them a while ago and that Lambert really enjoyed wearing. He leaned against the kitchen door while he watched Jaskier making him a sandwich, softly humming a lovely tune.

Words could not comprehend how much he loved this man. How he adored him and everything he did. The way he danced trough the room while cleaning, the way his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating. The way he loved and laughed and smiled and stabbed people who would dare to insult a Witcher, any Witcher. He was fiercely loyal and protective and even though Geralt was still his best friend he had chosen Lambert to give his heart to.

They had been together for a few years now and every day the Witcher was more certain that he wanted to marry the bard. He had had a ring made, the blacksmith in the close-by town even giving him a discount, excited to see them get engaged. Ever since they had moved there people in town had been nice and friendly and Lambert almost felt like part of the community.

He knew everyone by name and even some of the important dates like birthdays or wedding days and nobody there had ever treated him with anything but kindness. He was sure it was because most folks in that small hamlet were part elf, Jaskier mother had originally been from there, the reason why the bard had wanted to move close by.

“Lamb? Hello? You asleep standing up?”

“No…just thinking.”

Jaskier snorted and handed him a plate. “A dangerous thing dear, don’t hurt yourself.”

Grunting Lambert sat down, pulling Jaskier next to him and started eating. The bard had outdone himself, the duck roast was soft and tender, the honey-mustard a perfect mixture of sweet and acidic and the fresh green gave an interesting texture. “Ghm….ish really good Jask!”

“Swallow before you speak, love.”

Grinning Lambert winked at his bard. “That’s not what you said last night.”

“Idiot….” Jaskier yawned again and curled his cold feet underneath Lambert's butt.

The Witcher devoured his food quickly and stood, pulling Jaskier up and lifting him, smiling at the bards high pitched delighted squeak. Jaskier loved it when he manhandled him and carried him places and this time was no different. He carried him up to their bedroom and soon both robes landed on the wood floor as they cuddled together underneath the covers.

Jaskiers happy sigh was music to Lambert's ears as the bard curled up almost on top of him, his head resting underneath his chin.

“I am sorry I missed dinner songbird.”

“Mhm, …its okay…you can make it up to me tomorrow.”

Without opening his eyes he wiggles his eyebrows, laughing at Lambert's amused snort.

“Sweet Dreams Jask.”

There was no answer, Jaskier already asleep and Lambert sighed in satisfaction. Some days were just shit but coming home to Jaskier would turn any awful day into a perfect one.


End file.
